


Undoing

by afterandalasia



Series: Randall/Sulley Series [5]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: disney_kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Post-Monsters Inc., Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't as if clothes are necessary in the monster world. But that doesn't stop them from having meaning, and doesn't stop them from being fun either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=5760300#t5760300) on Disney Kink asking for something consensual and fun looking at the role of clothing (or the lack thereof) in the monster world.

"I still can't get used to this thing." Sulley grimaced at his reflection, tweaking his tie back and forth. Mike's idea of encouragement had been to buy him progressively brighter and more aggressively patterned ones, at least until he stumbled into the hanger one morning and came out festooned with them. Like being back at a college party again. After that, the most... distinctive of the ties had been relegated to a box on a shelf, and he'd kept the more sensible ones.

This one was green and gold, with a little 'OΚ' stitched onto it. Apparently the Oozmas were doing better than ever nowadays, with a real frat house and everything. Don and Mrs. Squibbles still ran it, apparently, as honourary Frat 'Dads'. Couldn't have a Mom in a frat house, after all.

"Seriously," he grumbled, trying again to not make it look as if he had just stumbled into his tie rack and come out half-throttled by it. "This is ridiculous."

A pair of hands reached down over his shoulders and straightened it out, patting it into place. "Sullivan, I can't see a damn thing, and even I can tell your tie is fine," said Randall.

Sulley went to tweak it again, and earnt a slap on the wrist for his efforts.

"No," said Randall. "No fiddling. Is Wazowski giving you a lift?"

"Uh-huh." Giving up on the tie, Sulley set about trying to pick a smudge off the end of one of his horns. "He's on the early shift."

Randall gave a frustrated humph, then released his hold on Sulley's shoulder and dropped back down to the ground again. "I manage to get a day off and you decide that you need to go and work. Typical."

"Should've checked for flexi-time on the CEO contract, huh?"

"Yes," Randall snapped, but they both knew that it wasn't meant viciously by now. He folded a pair of arms, to better make his point, but Sulley just grinned and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth instead.

"I'll make it up to you," Sulley murmured.

Randall grumbled vaguely. "You'd better."

With a chuckle, Sulley leant in for another kiss, this one squarely on the mouth. Randall gave an irritated sigh, but wound a hand into Sulley's fur and tugged him closer again.

Whereupon, of course, the doorbell rang.

"Thanks, Wazowski," Randall muttered, releasing his grip.

Sulley ran his hand down Randall's back one more time. "I'll see you later."

He almost missed the wicked little smile that appeared on Randall's face. "And until then, I'll imagine taking that tie off you."

He was not going to blush he was not going to blush he... oh, hell. Hopefully his blush wasn't going to show through his fur, at least. Sulley spluttered something that was probably to the tune of a goodbye, and left the flat with Randall still laughing behind him and his cheeks burning.

 

 

It would have been easier if he could have forgotten it.

But no, every time he reached up to adjust his tie, or loosen it around his neck, the memory return of Randall's smirk and the promise to remove the tie later, and Sulley would feel himself blushing right down onto his chest and feel like he was absolutely radiating heat. Imagining the nimble pads of Randall's fingers undoing the knot, sliding the tie off from around his neck and--

Bad libido. Down. It was making it very difficult to concentrate on preparing for the meeting with the Board of Directors which he was supposed to be having that afternoon. One of them was very close to retirement and had told Sulley, honestly, that she intended to do so in order to spend time with her family. But that still left the question of finding a replacement legal representative for Monsters Inc., which was hardly a small issue.

He tried to quickly shuffle to the list of candidates that Monster Resources had assembled, and half of the paper he was holding slithered to the floor and scattered itself in all available directions.

Sulley put his paw over his face.

"Oh, Sulley! Here, let me help you."

"Celia!" Sulley looked around at head height for a moment, frowned to find no-one there, then caught on and dropped to his knees to join Celia in gathering up the escaping paper. She was already managing to put the ones she had picked up into a neat pile, while Sulley was making more of a heap that he could pick up and sort by spreading over a table at some point in the near future. "Hey, thanks. I am such..."

She pushed the neat stack into his hands and gave him a smile. "A good CEO. Don't worry about it."

It still meant a lot, even after these years. Actually, it meant more from Celia than from most, considering that she was one of the people least afraid to tell him off when he was being an oaf about something. "Thanks, Celia."

"Oh, your tie's askew. Here, let me get that for you."

It wouldn't have been the first time that Celia had straightened Sulley's tie for him, especially when he was fretting over a big meeting. On this occasion, however, he was beset by an image of Randall's hands again, and lurched upright with a strangled sort of sound.

"I'm good! I'm good!" He wrestled it into place himself. "See? No problems?"

Celia gave him an uncertain look, and two of her snakes turned to each other and shrugged. "Okay, Sulley."

"I'll see you later!" He added, hurrying away. Randall was in so much trouble for this one.


End file.
